wowwikifandomcom_de-20200215-history
Orcs
left|thumbDie Orcs sind ein Volk von Kriegern.Einst wurden sie von der brennenden Legion versklavt und von den Dämonen nach Azeroth gebracht.Die Orcs sollten den Planeten erobern.Doch gegen die vereeinten Völker der östlichen Königreiche,die Allianz, konnte die orkische Horde nicht bestehen. Nach Jahren der Lethargie in den Internierungslager brachte der junge Thrall den Orcs wieder ihr schamanisches Erbe zurück.Gestärkt ließen sie sich in Kalimdor nieder, nach dem Sieg gegen die brennende Legion gründeten sie das Reich Durotar.Dort gründeten sie die neue Horde die bis zum Sieg über den Lichkönig von Thrall geführt wurde.Nach den elementaren Unruhen übernimmt Garrosh Höllschrei das Amt des Kriegshäuptlings. Geschichte Die Orcs stammen von Planeten Draenor.Dort lebten sie in Clans verstreut über den ganzen Planeten.Ihre religiösen Führer waren die Schamanen.Jeder Clan hatte sein eigenes Temprament und seine eigene Lebensweise, sogar einen eigenen Dialekt. Trafen zwei sich fremde Orcs konnten sie teilweise nur mit Hilfe der gemeinsamen Sprache der Orcs sprechen. Mit den Ogern und deren Meister, denGronns, herrschte Krieg, beide Seiten genossen es Jagd auf die jeweils andere zu machen.Allgemein spielte die Jagd eine wichtige Rolle in der Kultur der Orcs, neben den Kriegern und Schamanen waren die Jäger hoch angesehne Mitglieder innerhalb der Clans.Auch die Riten der Orcs drehten sich um die Jagd,Kinder mussten,wollten sie als Erwachsene angsesehen werden dasOmriggor bestehen, das heißt sie mussten ein Talbuk erlegen. Neben den Talbuks waren die gewaltigen Spalthufe eine beliebte Beute der Orcs.Ein besonderes Band hatten sie damals schon mit den Wölfen von Draenor.Sie erlaubten den Orcs auf ihnen zu reiten, im Tausch für Obdach und Nahrung, ebenfalls sorgten die Schamanen für die Wölfe. Vor etwa 200 Jahren landeten die Draenei unter der Führung von Velen auf Draenor.Ihr Raumschiff wurde zerschmettert, dessen Pilot, der Naaru K'ure lag schon einige Zeit im Sterben, durch die Angewohnheit Seelen zu locken trafen immer mehr Ahnengeister der Orcs im Berg ein, ganz zu K'ures Bedauern.Durch dieses Ereigniß wurde das an einen Berg erinnernde Wrack zum heiligen Berg der Orcs, dem Oshu'gun.Seit jenem Tag zogen die Schamanen der Orcs in die Höhlen des Bergs um mit den Geistern zu reden.Dort mussten sie rituelles Wasser opfern, dieses Wasser half K'ure bei seiner Besserung. Der Pakt mit Kil'Jaeden left|thumbNach etwa 150 Jahren endeckte der böse Dämonenlord Kil'jaeden die Orcs und ihre Heimatwelt.Doch nicht Sie waren das Ziel, sondern die Draenei, und ganz besonders Velen, dieser hatte sich mit seinen Leuten nicht der Legion angeschlossen, sondern Wiederstand geleistet,da Velen einst ein enger Freund von Kil'Jaeden war sinnte der Lrod ganz besonders nach Rache. Um sicher zu gehen das die Draenei nicht auf seinen Einfluss aufmerksam werden und fliehen bediente er sich den Orcs. Gerade noch freute sich der hoch angesehene Orcschamane Ner'zhul vom Schattenmondclan über die Freundschaft vom Schwarzfels Orgrim Schicksalshammer und dem Frostwolf Durotan schon erhält er im Traum besuch von seiner verstorbenen Frau Ruklar. Sie warnte ihren Mann vor den Draenei, dieser war überrascht das diese sein Volk ausrotten sollen. Da die Orcs nicht viel über die Draenei wussten und der Kontakt zwischen beiden Völkern immer sehr gering war glaubte er ihr.Ebenfalls glaubte das sein Schüler Gul'dan.Deshalb tat Ner'zhul etwas was noch nie vorgekommen ist, er rief die Clans zusammen.Das kam außerhalb des Kosh'harg nie vor und deshalb wunderten sich die Orcs. Dennoch trafen alle Häuptlinge zusammen mit ihren Schamanen und Beratern am Fuß des Oshu'gun ein.Dort berrichtete Ner'zhul den Clans von seiner Offenbarung. Da sie um ihr Volk bangten stimmten die Orcs dem Krieg gegen die Draenei zu.Zu Beginn des Krieges griffen die Orctruppen kleine Jagdgruppen der Dranei an, recht überrascht wurden die Blauhäute niedergemetzelt.Ersmalig offenbarte sich Kil'Jaeden den Orcs. Trotz Velens Vermitlungsversuchen ging die Jagd der orcs weiter, die Draenei begannen auch sie zu verteidigen.Die Schamanen mussten nun gegen die Magier der Draenei kämpfen.Mussten sie, konnten sie aber nicht, die Ahnen und die Elemente waren mit den Angriffen der Orcs nicht einverstanden und ignorierten die Rufe der Schamanen. Das machte Ner'zhul stutzig, er reiste zum Oshu'gun und suchte Antworten, die er umgehend auch erhielt, die Ahnen waren mit dem Pakt mit Kil'Jaeden wütend, ebenfalls waren sie über das Massaker der Orcs entsetzt.Sie entzogen den Orcs ihren Segen. Um sein Volk vor weiteren Schaden zu bewahren verweigerte er sich dem Dämonenlord.Doch dieser hatte bereits kein weiteres Interesse an ihm,er nahm dessen Schüler Gul'dan zu sich.Nach Ner'zhuls Entmachtung begann der Orc mit dem Aufbau der Horde. Der Aufstieg der Horde Gul'dan wusste das die Orcs in ihrem Bestreben die Draenei zu vernichten versagen würden, sollten sie sich weiter auf die Schamanen und ihr Clandenken verlassen.Deshalb beschloss er das Volk zu einigen dazu vereeinte er erneut die Clans.In einer von ihm manipulierten Wahl machte er den Schwarzfels Schwarzfaust zu seinem Marionettenkriegshäuptling, Schwarzfaust glaubte das er das Sagen hätte, doch dem war nie so. Ebenfalls wollte Gul'dan mit dem Schamanentum abschließen, laut Kil'Jaeden sollten die Orcs nicht länger um Macht bitten, sondern sie beherrschen, erst unterrichtete er Gul'dan, dieser bildete dann weitere Orcs in der neuen Kunst der Hexenmeister aus.Diese Dämonen beschwörenden Zauberer sollten die Defizite der Schamanen ausgleichen. Am Fuße des Oshu'gun zeigten die Hexenmeister den Häuptlingen ihr Können. Die mächtigsten von ihnen wählte Gul'dan aus, mit ihnen gründete er den Schattenrat, die wahre Regierung der Horde, zusammen mit einigen treuen Häuptlingen führten sie aus den Schatten heraus die Horde an.So begann die systematische Ausrottung der Draenei. Rote Pocken Etwa zur selben Zeit brach eine Krankheit unter den Orcs aus.Da die Schamanen verschwunden waren konnte niemand sie heilen.Deshalb wurden die mit diesen roten Pocken erkrankten Orcs in das Karantänedorf Garadar gebracht.Diese Krankheit sollte für jene Orcs zum Segen werden..... Krieg gegen die Draenei Mit den Hexern an ihrer Seite begannen die Angriffe auf die Städte und Siedlungen der Draenei.Die Stadt Telmor etwa wurde geradezu vernichtet, nicht mal die heiligsten Orte der Draenei blieben verschont, der Tempel von Karabor wurde erobert.Dort machte es sich Gul'dan heimisch. Ebenfalls nahm Kil'Jaeden wieder Kontakt mit ihm auf.Er wollte den Orcs mehr Macht nerzhugeben, dazu sollten sie aus dem "Kelch der Einheit" trinken, das Blut des Grubenlords Mannoroth sollte sie nicht wirklich stärken, sondern sie von der Legion abhängig machen. Die Hexenmeister nehmen nichtmal mehr Rücksicht auf die Kinder ihres Volkes.Sie stärken sich selbt indem sie die Kinder altern lassen, vorzeitg Erwachsen sollen sie die Horde verstärken,es gibt immer weniger Kinder unter den Orcs.Ebenfalls vergessen die Orcs ihre Feindschaft mit den Ogern.Die Orcs sehen sie als mobile Kriegsgeräte.Die Oger schließen sich an als das versprochen wird das die Gronns nun gejagt werden. Das passiert, die Gronns sind nun vom Aussterben bedroht. Das wussten die Orcs aber nicht, bis auf wenige Ausnahmen und dem Frostwolfclan trank jeder Orc aus dem Kelch.Das Blut sorgte dafür das die Orcs mutierten,körperlich wie geistig, sie wurden größer,muskelöser,ihre Augen begannen dämonisch rot zu leuchten, das dämonische beeinflusste ihre Sinne sie werden gewaltbereiter und Mordlustiger.Ebenfalls wurde die gewaltige Höllnefeuerzitadelle erbaut, dort wurden die Clans als gewaltige Armee zusammengezogen. So verdorben stürmen sie Seite an Seite mit Dämonen die Hauptstadt Shattrath.Doch den verhassten Velen können sie auch dort nicht finden.Doch das spielt keine Rolle mehr, Kil'Jaeden betrachtet die Sache als erledigt und überlässt die verdorbenen Orcs sich selbst. Auch das Land Draenor hat unter den Dämonen und den Hexenemeistern gelitten, die Wildtiere sind verschwunden,Gewässer vertrocknet und das Land gibt nicht mehr genug Nahrung her. Um eine Rückkehr zum Schamanismus dauerhaft zu unterbinden zerbricht er in einem Ritual im Schattenmondtal die Verbindung zu den Elementen.Ferner versiegelt er mit seinen Mächten den Oshu'gun, und lässt ihn von Dämonen bewachen. In blutigen Arenakämpfen müssen die Häuptlinge und Krieger Nahrung und Wasser für ihren Clan erkämpfen.Gul'dan weiß, sollte nicht bald etwas passieren würde sich das Volk gegen ihn erheben. Das dunkle Portal Ein seltsamer Fremder nimmt in Gul'dans Träumen Kontakt mit ihm auf.Der vonSargeras' bessesene Medivh thumbzeigt ihm Bilder des fruchtbaren Azeroths und Feinden den Menschen,das sollte den Orcs als Beute genügen, Bilder von Sargeras Gruft und der dort verborgenen Macht machen auch Gul'dan aufmerksam. So verbünden sich die beiden.Um das Heben der Insel der Gruft zu üben erschafft Gul'dan im Schattenmondtal seinen Berg,Gul'dans Hand. Auf der Höllenfeuerhalbinsel bauen die Orcs eine gewaltige Steintür, auf Seiten Draenors beginnen die Hexenmeister mit einem Ritual,auf Seiten Azeroths beginnt Medivh einen Spalt zu öffnen, als das scheinbar misslingt wird er von Durotan öffentlich angeprangert und verspottet. So sorgt der Häuptling dafür das sein Clan später verbannt wird. Doch das dunkle Portal öffnet sich.Die Diener des Schattenrats sind die ersten die es durchschreiten sie bringen Nahrung und Wasser nach Draenor.Der Sturm auf Azeroth hat begonnen. Der erste Krieg Bald breitet sich die Horde inAzeroth aus.In den Sümpfen des Elends errichten sie ihre erste Basis thumb|288pxSteinard.Das naheliegende Königreich Sturmwind ist ihr erstes Ziel.Um seine Armee vor einer Endeckung zu bewahren umgibt Gul'dan die Sümpfe mit einem Nebel.Die Clans des Schattenhammers und des blutenden Auges greifen die HauptstadtSturmwind an, werden aber vernichtend geschlagen. Also beschliesst die Horde nur noch kurze,schnelle Angriffe durchzuführen.So halten die Menschen die Orcs lediglich für ein Ärgernis.Nur der Ritter Anduin Lothar und seine Männer wollen das nicht glauben.Auch bleibt Gul'dan mit Medivh in Kontakt, einer seiner Zuchtergebnisse,Garona Halforcen wird nach Karazhan geschickt. Sie war das Resultat eines schrecklichen Versuches ein Menschen-ähnliches Wesen zu erschaffen,Orc-Krieger durften sich an Draenei-Frauen vergehen, so wurde Garona geboren,Gul'dan ließ sie künstlich altern und belegte sie mit einem Kontrollzauber. InKarazhan verlieben sie und Medivh ineinander, das Halblut Me'dan wird gezeugt.Garona und Medivhs Schüler,Khadgar erkennen die Wahrheit hinter Medivh.Zusammen mit Anduin Lothar köpfen sie den Magier, Medivh kommt frei Sargeras wird verbannt. Bald benutzt Gul'dan seinen Zauber und sorgt dafür das die in Sturmwind willkommene Garona tötet König Llane Wrynn.Ohne ihren tapferen König und seine Führung fällt Sturmwind.Anduin Lothar und Khadgar führen zusammen mit Prinz Varian Flüchtlinge nach Lordaeron. Schwarzfausts Ende left|thumbDie Horde zieht siegreich in Sturmwind ein.Marodierend und plündernd toben sie sich in der Stadt aus.Gul'dan bekommt von all dem nichts mit.Da er Medivhs Geist immer wieder besucht und erforscht ist er auch dort als der Magier getötet wird.Der Eindruck des Todes ist zuviel für ihn, er fällt in ein Koma. Das nutzt Orgrim Schicksalshammer umgehend aus, er verhört und foltert Garona bis sie den Standort des Schattenrats offenbart.Die Wahrheit über den Schattenrat hatte er von seinem Freund und frisch gebackenen Vater Durotan erhalten, doch der Frostwolf und dessen Gefährtin sollten das mit dem Leben bezahlen. Sofort brechen er und einige Wolfsreiter auf.Sie metzeln den Schattenrat nieder.Dann nimmt sich Orgrim seinen alten Anführer,Schwarzfaust an, in einem Zweikampf tötet Schicksalshammer seinen nun schutzlosen Häuptling.Als er dessen Kopf in die Höhe hält wird er der neue Kriegshäuptling der Horde. Orgrim will nicht länger die Ehrlosigkeit in der Horde akzeptieren,ferner nimmt er die Hexenmeister an die kurze Leine. Zwischem ersten und zweitem Krieg Gul'dan erwacht aus seinem Koma.Sein SchülerCho'gall und Orgrim Schicksalshammer stellen ihn vor vollendeten Tatsachen.Damit ihm das Schicksal des Schattenrats nicht ereilt muss er der Horde jetzt die Treue schwören und ihr ein Zeichen dafür geben.Aus den Seelen des Schattenrats und Menschenleichen erschafft er Todesritter,untote Zauberhexer.Doch diese Wesen sollen nicht die einzigen neuen Verbündeten werden,die Schwarzfaustbrüder,Söhne des ehemaligen Kriegshäuptlings haben die Waldtrolle und ihren Häuptling Zul'jin aus der Gefangenschaft befreit, dieser schließt sich ihm an.Auch der Drachenmalclan bringt die mächtigsten neuen Verbündeten in die Horde: Die roten Drachen.Zuluhed hat die Drachenseele in den Bergen Khaz Mondans gefunden.Da er die Macht des Artefakts nicht nutzen kann tut das sein Leutnant Nekrosh Schädelspalter.Er maschiert mit der Seele in den Bau des roten Drachenschwarms. Alexstrasza und ihr Schwarm sind der Macht nicht gewachsen und müssen sich fügen, in Grim Batol muss sie ständig neue Reittiere gebären. In Khaz Modan gibt Schicksalshammer dem Clan des blutenden Auges die Aufgabe die Zwerge zu besiegen und ihre Stadt Eisenschmiede zu erobern.Doch die Orcs bekommen die mächtigen Tore des Zwergenfestungen nicht geknackt.Ferner sollen sie Öl und Eisen abbauen damit sie eine Flotte aufbauen können.Mit dieser will Schicksalshammer Lordaeron erobern. Der zweite Krieg left|thumb|348pxWährend das Baby Thrall vom Adeligen Aedalas Schwarzmoor gefunden und aufgezogen wird, landen die Orcs in Lordaeron.Doch sie treffen auf massiven menschlichen Wiederstand.Die Menschen haben sich unter militärischem Kommando von Anduin Lothar zur Allianz gesammelt.Die Horde hat einen würdigen Gegner gefunden.Noch sind die Menschen nicht das Ziel, sondern das Elfenreich von Quel'thalas im Norden. So wollen sie eine mögliche Gefahr bannen und den Waldtrollen ihren Wunsch erfüllen. Mit einer Finte erreichen sie die Elfenländer.Dort trifft die Horde auf ein magisches Hindernis: die Runensteine.Gul'dan erkennt das Potenzial der Steine und erschafft die Altäre der Stürme.Mit diesen erschafft er zu Schicksalshammers Entsetzen die Ogermagier.Diese setzten der Allianz zu. Die Hochelfen kommen den Menschen zu Hilfe,können aber nichts gegen die Roten Drachen tun.Sie brennen die Wälder nieder.Während versucht wird das Feuer zu löschen zieht Orgrim Richtung Süden.Gul'dan bleibt in Quel'thalas und experimentiert weiter. Ein Menschenreich,Alterac,hat die Allianz verraten, im Versprechen das sein Reich unversehrt bleibt lässt Aiden Perenolde die Orcs durch sein Land ziehen.So können die Orcs die Hauptstadt Lordaerons direkt erreichen.Die Belagerung scheint gewonnen zu werden,nicht einmal die Armee kann das verhindern, seien da nicht erneut die Verräter. Gul'dan hatte sein Ziel, das Grab des Sargeras , nicht aufgegeben.Zusammen mit dem Schattenhammerclan maschieren seine Sturmrufer nach Süderstade.Dort stehlen sie Schiffe der Horde und brachen aufs Meer auf.Schicksalshammer will keinen Verrat mehr in der Horde dulden und sendet die Schwarzfaustbrüder und ihren Black-Tooth-Grin Clan hinterher.Die Brüder reichen auf Grund des bevorstehenden Siegs Protest ein, willigen aber ein die Verräter zu jagen. Während der Black-Tooth-Grin-Clan ebenfalls nach Süderstade zieht wird die nun deutlich geschwächte Horde vor den Toren der Hauptstadt von der geballten Allianzarmee vernichtend geschlagen.Die Horde zieht sich nach Khaz Modan zurück, die Allianz immer im Rücken.Die Horde vereint sich mit dem Clan des toten Auges, wird aber von den Zwergen von Eisenschmiede und den Menschen in die Zange genommen. Auf hoher See heben Gul'dan und seine Hexenmeister die Gruft des Sargeras und schlagen vor ihrem Eingang ein Lager auf.Während die Hexenmeister und Gul'dan in die Gruft aufbrechen, bleiben Cho'gall ,die Sturmrufer und der Schattenhammer vor der Gruft zurück.Zwar kämpfen die beiden Clans für das Ende der Welt, doch das bleibt aus.Nach dem seine Getreuen geflohen oder von den Dämonen zerissen wurden wird auch Gul'dan schwer verwundet, unter Sargeras Gelächter stirbt er einen qualvollen Tod. Der siegreiche Black-Tooth-Grin-Clan setzt sich Richtung dunkles Portal ab. Die Zwerge haben sich der Allianz angeschlossen und die Horde zu ihrem Hauptquartier, der Schwarzfelsspitze zurückgeschlagen.In einer epischen Schlacht tötet Orgrim Schicksalshammer AnduinLothar, doch dessen Vertreter Turalyon schafft es ihn gefangen zu nehmen.DIe Schwarzfelsspitze wird genommen und die Horde ist geschlagen.Orgrim wird als lebende Trophäe zur Hauptstadt gebracht, kann aber aus deren Kerker,der Unterstadt fliehen. Die dunkle Horde Die Black-Tooth-Grins kämpfen nicht mehr besonders um das dunkle Portal.Während es von Khadgar vernichtet wird fliehen die Orcs in die Wildnis, einige Zeit später erreichen immer mehr verstreute Orcs,Trolle und Oger die Schwarzfelsspitze.Rend Schwarzfaust besteigt den Thron Schicksalshammers und wird der Kriegshäuptling der dunklen Horde, bald müssen er und seine Leute sich aberNefarian geschlagen geben und ihm dienen.Im Schwarzfels liefern sich Orcs und Dunkeleisenzwerge Kämpfe um die Herrschft des Bergs. Durch das dunkle Portal Der entmachtete Ner'zhul war mit seinem Schattenmondclan auf Draenor zurück geblieben.Ebenso der Kriegshymnenclan unter Grom Höllschrei,sowie kleinerer anderer Clans.Sie sollten die Interessen der Horde auf Draenor vertreten.Der alte Schamane wurde Zeuge als eine geschlagene Horde durch das sich schließende Portal schliff. Ner'zhul sah für sein Volk keine Chance,der Blutrausch und der sterbende Planet waren dafür am Sorgen.Dafür schloss er sich mit den verbleibenden Todesrittern und Magiern zusammen.Azeroth sollte den Menschen überlassen werden,die Orcs wollten von dort lediglich Artefakte stehlen um neue Portale in andere Welten zu öffnen.Dazu entsendete er die verbleibenden Clans durch das neue dunkle Portal. Sie griffen die Festung Nethergarde an, Ner'zhuls Agenten umgingen sie und begannen die Artefakte zu stehlen.Doch ohne die Hilfe des Drachenmalclans drohte dieser Plan zu scheitern, doch Todesschwinge wollte nach Draenor und bot die Hilfe seines Schwarms an. Mit Hilfe der Schwarzen Drachen kehrten die Orcs nach Draenor zurück. Der Kriegshymnenclan,einige Orcs und Rexxar blieben in Azeroth zurück.In Draenor musste Ner'zhul neben einer Niederlage die Zerstörung seines Planeten verantworten, durch die sich unkontrollierbaren öffnenden Portalen wurde der Planet zerissen und die Physik außer Kraft gesetzt,die Scherbenwelt entstand.Der fliehende Ner'zhul wurde von einem rachesuchenden Kil'Jaeden abgefangen und zum Lichkönig gemacht. Die Niederlage von Grim Batol Neben der dunklen Horde hatte der Drachenmalclan den Krieg überstanden.Denn er hatte noch immer Alexstrasza und ihren Schwarm unter seiner Herrschaft.Zuluhed hielt Dun Algaz.In Grim Batol beherrschte Nekros Schädelspalter die roten Drachen, die Dämonenseele sei Dank.Doch ein roter Drache war ihm entwischt, der als Krasus getarnte Korialstrasu entsendete seinen Schüler Rohnin nach Grim Batol. Doch auch Todesschwinge hatte Pläne mit den Eiern des roten Schwarms, er wollte sie zu seinen Kindern machen, im Getöse des Kampfs zwischen ihm und den anderen Aspekten schafft es Rhonin die Drachenseele zu vernichten. Mit voller Kraft schlagen die anderen Aspekte Todesschwinge in die Flucht.Der Drachenmalclan muss fliehen oder den Zorn der Drachenkönigin ertragen. Die Orcs der Schrebenwelt Die Orcs der Scherbenwelt wurden als geeintes Volk zerissen.Die Quarantäneorcs bauten ihre schamanistische Kultur wieder auf und wurden zu den unverdorbenen Mag'har.Sie ließen sich im Nagrand und den Wäldern von Terokkar nieder. Andere Clans wurden von den Dämonen der brennenden Legion unterworfen.Der neue Herr der Scherbenwelt,Magtheridon infzierte sie mit seinem Blut und erschuf sich eine Armee von Höllenorcs. Thralls Aufstieg Für die auf Azeroth gestrandeten Orcs waren die nächsten Jahre die dunkelsten ihrer Geschichte, die Krieger und Veteranen der großen Kriege wurden in die Internierungslager getrieben.Dort zeigte sich bald die negative Wirkung des Dämonenblutes, durch den mangelnden Kontakt mit Hexenmeistern und dem fehlenden Kampf wurden die Orcs letharigsch und antriebslos, die Wächter der Allianz hatten in den Internierungslager nicht viel zu tun. Im Zentrum der Lager,Durnholde wuchs ein junger Orc auf,Thrall,als Gladiator und Skalve von Aedalas Schwarzmoor sollte er eines Tages eine Armee von Orcs gegen die Menschen führen und Aedalas zum König machen. Doch Thrall sehnte sich nach der Freiheit und einem Leben unter seinen Leuten. Dank der Hilfe seiner Freudin Tarathea konnte Thrall entkommen, bei dem Kriegshymnenclan lernte er unter dem Tausch von Hilfe die Fähigkeiten die Kultur seines Volkes kennen ,doch Thrall wollte seinen Clan, den der Frostwölfe finden. lange irrte er durch die Berge von Alterac, bis er fast erfrohren von den Eiswölfen des Clans gefunden.Drek'thar, Schamane des Clans,pflegte ihn Gesund.Thrall arbeitete ,wiedererwarten Drek'Thars, für den Clan, er wollte sich seinen Platz im Clan verdienen.Als er jedoch schwer gekränkt ein Clanmitglied angriff, erkannte Drek'Thar die Bestimmug des kommenden Häuptlings, der Junge ist ein Schamane. So bildet er ihn aus, in einem Ritual wurde er von den Elementen anerkannt.Nun will er seinen Clan und den Kreigshymnenclan unter seinem Freund Grom Höllschrei bündeln um die Orcs aus den Internierungslagern zu befreien. Doch ein unbekannter Wanderer belächlet Thralls Plan, also fordert er ihn zu einem Kampf heraus, Thrall stellt fest das er jener Orc den er gerade überwältigt niemand anderes als Orgrim Schicksalshammer ist, der Kriegshäuptling erklärt das en an der Lethargie der Orcs scheitern wird, also überlegt man Thrall in die Lager zu schummeln damit er und seine schamanistischen Kräfte die Orcs motivieren. Was mehr als einmal funktioniert, Thrall führt die kampfwilligen Orcs von innen Orgrim und Grom die Horde von außen.Bis sie ein Lager in Arathi angreifen, ein Reiterangriff verletzt Orgrim tödlich.Damit die Horde nicht wieder scheitert will der Sterbende das Thrall seinen Platz einnimmt.Thralls erste Amtshandlung ist die rituelle Verbrennung der Gefallenen, sein nächstes Ziel:Durnholde.Als Thrall vor den Mauern steht schmeißt ihm Schwarzmoor Tarethas Kopf vor die Füße.Thrall befiehlt darauf den Sturm der Festung.Durnholde fällt als Thrall Schwarzmoor tötet.Dann treibt er die Menschen aus die Burg und nutzt seine Kräfte um sie zu vernichten.Dann führt er die Horde in die Wälder. Der dritte Krieg Einige Jahre später träumt Thrall einen seltsamen Traum: ein rätselhafter Prophet befiehlt ihm und seiner Horde nach Kalimdor zu segelen,Thrall glaubt ihm und will nun aufbrechen.Dazu sammelt er die Horde, nur der Kriegshymnenclan fehlt noch,gerade der wilde Grom Höllschrei wird gefangen gehalten.Die Horde stürmt das Lager und stiehlt die dort liegenden Schiffe Die Flotte wird am Maelstrom getrennt.Thrall und seine Leute landen auf den Inseln des Südmeers.Dort trifft er auf den Hexendoktor Sen'jin und seinen Dunkelspeerclan.Deren Dorf wird von den Menschen bedroht,gerade als das Trolldorf vor den Menschen gerettet wurde greifen Murlocs unter der Kontrolle einer Nagahexe an.Sie entführen Sen'jin in ihre Höhle,obwohl Thrall sofort aufbricht kann er nicht verhindern das der alte Troll geopfert wird. Wieder an der Oberfläche beginnt die Horde mit der Evukation der Insel,gerade als der Vulkan ausbricht segeln Orcs und Trolle unter Vol'jin nach Kalimdor weiter. Ankunft auf Kalimdor Bald erleiden die Orcs Schiffbruch auf Kalimdor, auf der Suche nach dem Kriegshymnenclan führt Thrall sie tiefer in den wilden Kontinent.Dort lernt er die Tauren kennen,diese werden von den Zentauren immer wieder angegriffen, er hilft deren Häuptling Cairne Bluthuf dabei den Zentauren Herr zu werden und das Land Mulgore zu erreichen. Thrall findet endlich den Kriegshymnenclan wieder, dieser befindet sich im Kampf mit den Menschen.Als die Menschen besiegt sind entsetzt Groms Dämonengerede den Kriegshäuptling.Um ihn ruhig zu stellen sollen er und sein Clan in nördliche Eschental reisen um dort Holz für eine Siedlung zu schlagen.Thrall reist mit einem Luftschiff ins Steinkrallengebirge, dort soll laut Cairne ein mächtiges Orakel leben. Der Mord an von Cenarius thumbDer Kriegshymnenclan hat ein Camp im Eschental aufgeschlagen.Als sie das erste Holz am schlagen sind fühlen sich die Orcs beobachtet, sie glauben das sogar Geister im Wald sind, doch die Irrwische sind keine Gefahr. Die Nachtelfen sind aber echt, die Kampfeslust der Elfen beeindruckt Grom Höllschrei.Trotz des verbitterten Wiederstands sammeln die Kriegshymnler genug Holz für eine Siedlung.Gerade als die Bauarbeiten abgeschlossen sind tritt ein mächtiger Gegner hervor: der Waldgott der Nachtelfen,Cenarius.Gegen dessen göttliche Magie können die Orcs nichts ausrichten, er schlägt sie sogar in ihre Ausgangsstellung zurück.Die Schamanen spüren eine mächtige Machtquelle in den Wäldern.Umgehend brechen Grom und seine Krieger auf, sie mähen sich durch Wildtiere,Furlborgs und Satyrn, diese hatten einen rätselhaften Brunnen bewacht, dieser strotzt laut den Hexendoktoren vor dämonischer Macht, sie raten vom Konsum des Wassers ab, Grom belächelt die Schwächlinge und trinkt mit seinen Kriegern von dem Wasser. Das war Mannoroths Plan, erst wollte er die Orcs erneut verderben, und er wollte Cenarius töten, was den Teufelsorcs gelingt.Die wilden Kriegshymnenorcs sperren die Trolle weg und schließen sich wieder der Legion an. Die Erlösung der Orcs Im Steinkrallengebirge treffen Orcs und Tauren erneut aufeinander.Zusammen wollen sie den Steimkrallengipfel erreichen,doch die Wildhammerzwerge machen das unmöglich.Erst als sie die mächtigen Windreiter von Kalimdor aus den Fängen der Harpyen retten gelingt es ihnen die Menschen vom Gipfel zu vertreiben. In den Höhlen des Orakels lernen sie die Herrin der Menschen kennen,Jaina Prachtmeer war aus Lordaeron geflohen da es an die Geißel und die Legion gefallen, das Orakel, besser bekannt als Medivh will das sich die beiden Völker verbünden und die Legion besiegen.Doch zuerst müssen sie Grom aus dem EInfluss der Dämonen befreien.Dazu maschieren Menschen und Orcs in die Grenzgebiete des Eschentals. Dort will Jaina Prachrmeer einen Zauber wirken der Grom und seine Leute heilen kann, doch dazu muss Thrall ihn in ein magisches Gefäß sperren und ihn zu ihr bringen.Doch die mächtigen Höllenorcs haben sich mit den Dämonen verbündet.Kurz nach den ersten Angriffen auf die Kriegshymnenbefestigung greifen die Infernalen an. Doch können Thrall und Cairne Grom erreichen,dort erzählt er ihm die Wahrheit über den Blutrausch.Dann fängt Thrall ihn ein.In Jainas Camp wird er geheilt, er bedauert er seine Taten,Thrall will als Buße das er hilft Mannoroth zu töten.Die beiden greifen den Grubenlord an, beide werden umgeworfen, doch Grom kann ihn einen tödlichen Stoß verpassen. Die freigesetzte dämonische Energie tötet Grom.Sekunden vor seinem Tod endet der Blutrausch auch bei Grom. Das Ende des Krieges thumb|292pxMenschen und Orcs wandern weiter im den Wäldern des Eschentals, gemeinsam will man eine Taktitk erarbeiten um die Legion zu schlagen.Medivh sorgt dafür das Nachtelfen,Menschen und Orcs einen Pakt schließen um die Legion zu schlagen.Dazu will der Erzdruide der Nachtelfen,Malfurion Sturmgrimm, die Macht er Natur und die des Weltenbaums Nordrassil verwenden um den Kommandanten der Legion,Archimonde zu vernichten,ohne ihn würde die Legion verlieren. Archimonde will ebenfalls zum Weltenbaum gelangen,dazu maschiert die Legion auf den Berg Hyjal zu, auf dessen Spitze Nordrassil ruht.Menschen,Orcs und Nachtelfen errichten Bollwerke die Archimonde bremsen sollen damit Malfurion seinen Plan umsetzten kann.Nach schweren Verlusten und einen harten Kampf tappt der Dämon in die Falle.Der dritte Krieg ist vorbei. Die Invasion von Durothar Thrall führt die Horde nach dem Sieg in den Süden.Dort gründen sie an der östlichen Küste die Nation von Durotar.Im Norden dieser Steinwüste entsteht die mächtige Stadt Orgimmar.Das Land wurde nach Durotan,die Stadt nach Orgrim Schicksalshammer bennant.In einer nach Grom Höllschrei benannten Festung residiert Thrall. Die Aufbauarbeiten gehen gut voran, bis das Halblut Rexxar in der Stadt eintrifft, er hat eine Nachricht erhalten das die Seefahrer von Kul Tiras Durotar bedrohen.Also schickt Thrall Rexxar auf eine Mission Armeen für die Verteidigung des Landes aufzustellen.Dazu vereint er Trolle,Tauren ;Oger und Orcs unter dem Banner der Horde. Gemeinsam gelingt es dieser Horde die Soldaten aus Kul Tiras aus Theramore zu jagen und ihren Herren Daelin Prachtmeer zu töten.Aus dank für seine Leistungen ernennt Thrall Rexxar zum neuen Champion von Durotar. Die neue Horde Drei Jahre später leben die Orcs noch immer in Durotar.Gemeinsam mit den Tauren und Trollen haben sie eine neue Horde gegründet.Ebenso beherrschen sie weite Teile des wüstenartigen Zentral-Kalimdors.Der Friede mit den Nachtelfen ist aufgrund alter Wunden zu Ende.Noch immer dringen die Orcs des Kriegshymnenclans in die Wälder des Eschentals vor um dort Holz zu schlagen.In der Kriegshymnenschlucht kommt es immer wieder zu Kämpfen. In den östlichen Königreichen beziehen die Orcs ihre alten Stellungen wieder, der Frostwolfclan kehrt unter Drek'thars Führung in das Alteractal zurück,dort kämpft man mit der Sturmlanzengarde um dieses Gebiet.Der alte Feind,die dunkle Horde stirbt mit ihrem falschen Kriegshäuptling Rend Schwarzfaust und dessen Herren Nefarian.Die Drachenmalorcs des Sumpflands fühlen sich dieser Horde mehr verpflichtet und greifen Hordemitglieder an. Die Verlassenen unter ihrer Herrin Sylvanas WIndläufer treten der Horde bei, beide Seiten beäugen sich skeptisch,da für die Verlassenen die anderen Rassen primitive Zweckverbündete sind. Krieg in der Scherbenwelt Zwei Jahre nach der Gründung der neuen Horde öffnet sich das dunkle Portal, die alte Heimat der Orcs kann wieder betreten werden.Thrall ist entsetzt als er bemerkt wer die Höllenfeuerzitadelle bewohnt, eine neue Horde von Teufelsorcs greift alles und jeden an. Nach dem Tod des Verderbers Magtheridon endet der Blutrausch der Höllenorcs, doch für viele Drachenmal,Blutende Augen-, und Zerschmetterte Handorcs kommt jede Hilfe zu spät, doch eine Endeckung lässt das ganze Volk hoffen: Abenteurer der Horde spürLOen einen Stamm von unverdorbenen Orcs, die Mag'har auf. Der Sohn des Grom,Garrosh ist der Anführer, und ich bin der Geilste! Die Konferenz von Theramore Nach den Erfolgen in der Schrebenwelt möchte Garrosh die Lebenweise der Orcs von Azeroth gern Mal sehen, er begleitet Thrall nach Orgrimmar.Er ist von den Zuständen dort entsetzt und will mehr für sein Volk tun, und das kann er in seiner Auffassung nur mit einem Krieg gegen die Menschen und Eroberungsstreifzüge in deren Ländern.Deshalb will Garrosh Thrall zu einer Konferenz nach Theramore begleiten. Das Treffen verläuft dank Jaina Prachtmeer und Anduin Wrynn erwartend gut, Thrall und Varian sind dabei Handelsbeziehungen zu knüpfen. Bis der Schattenhammerclan angreift und das Treffen je unterbricht, der misstrauische Varian und Garrosh geben jeweils der anderen Seite die Schuld.Als Garona Halforcen die Angreifer anführt ist das für Varian der persönliche Gipfel.Nachdem der Angriff niedergeschlagen ist lassen beiden Seiten wütend und frustriert Theramore. Der Krieg in Nordend Garrosh hat Thrall bei seiner Auffassung nach,schwachen Führung der Horde lange genug zugesehen, er zweifelt ihn in der Öffentlichkeit immer öfters an, bis Thrall genug hat, er sagt das er nie die selben Fehler wie Grom Höllschrei machen will, das sieht Garrosh als Beleidigung und fordert ihm zu einem Mak'gora heraus. Gerade als der Kampf begonnen hat greift die Geißel Orgrimmar an. Nach dem Sieg über die Angreifer beschließt Thrall zu Garroshs und Sylvanas' Freude den Angriff auf Nordend. Garrosh wird zum Oberkommandierenden der Nordendoffensive ernannt, der Orcveteran Varok Saurfang wird an seine Seite gestellt.In der Kriegshymnenfeste lehrt der alte Orc dem jungen Spund alles über Ehre und dem richtigen Verhalten eines Kriegers.Sein Sohn Dranosh führt die Elite der Kor'kron gegen die Pforte Angrathar, ebenso wie Hochlord Bolvar Fordragon von der Allianz. Beide fallen dem hinterhältigem Angriff der Verräter der Verlassenen zum Opfer. Denn Varimathras hat die Unterstadt erobert und Sylvanas und ihre Getreuen vertrieben.Das will Thrall wieder ändern,gemeinsam stürmen sie die Stadt und töten den Schreckenslord.Auch die Allianz hat Teile der Stadt angegriffen und den Oberapotheker Putress getötet. Nun sinnt Varian auf Rache an der Horde, erstmalig kommt es zum Kampf zwischen einem Kriegshäuptling und dem König von Sturmwind.Jaina Prachtmeer teleportiert den König aus der Stadt,Thrall muss einsehen das der Frieden zwischen Horde und ALlianz vorbei ist.Die Horde selbst maschiert weiter Richtung Eiskrone. Ulduar Aus einer anderen Richtung kommt eine ebenso große Gefahr wie der Lichkönig, der alte Gott Yogg-Saron hat sich aus seinem Gefängnis in Ulduar befreit und bekämpft nun alle freien Völker.Deshalb ruft Rhonin von Dalaran die Anführer in seine Stadt.Erneut treffen Varian und Garrosh aufeinander.Varian hält den Angriff der Verlassenen noch immer für ein Werk der Horde.Das beleidigt Garrosh der daraufhin angreift.Gerade als der König zum Gegenschlag ausholen will beendet Rhonin den Kampf. Wieder kommt es zu einem wütenden Ende, später können Söldner Yogg-Saron ausschalten. Einige Monate später kann der Argentumkreuzzug Eiskrone stürmen, dort töten Kreuzzfahrer den Sohn von Saurfang erneut, denn dieser wurde zum Todesritter gemacht,Varok bringt die Leiche daraufhin nach Nagrand wo sie Rituell verbrannt wird.Kurz darauf wird der Lichkönig besiegt. Pre-Cataclysm Garrosh und seine Leute kehren nach Orgrimmar zurück,dort werden sie als Helden gefeiert.Als Zeichen seines Danks überreicht Thrall Garrosh die Axt seines Vaters.Blutschrei geht an den nächsten Höllschrei.Doch bald darauf beginnen die Elemente unkontrollierbar zu wüten,der Kataclysmus meldet sich an.Da er mit diesen verrückt gewordenen Elementen nicht mehr reden kann, will Thrall nach Nagrand reisen und dort von den Schamanen zu lernen,da diese Erfahrung mit solchen Elementen haben. Thrall ernennt ganz zum Entsetzen Carine Bluthufs Garrosh zu seinem Nachfolger.Etrigg und er sollen ihm zur Seite stehen.Thrall bricht nach Nagrand auf, dort wird er von der Schamanin Aggra zu einem vollwertigen Mitglied der Schamanen, ebenfalls verlieben sich die beiden ineinander.Garrosh baut Orgrimmar wieder auf, ganz im Stil der alten Höllenfeuerzitadelle,was vor allem die Tauen entsetzt. Als Orcs noch ein Treffen der Druiden angreifen ist für Cairne das Maß voll, er fordert Garrosh zu einem Mak'gora heraus.Doch die beiden Konkurrenten werden von Magatha Grimmtotem hintergangen sie vergiftet Garroshs Waffe.So beisiegt dieser unwissend Cairne spielend und tötet ihn. Als Garrosh die Wahrheit erfährt bedauert er den Kampfverlauf und wünscht Magatha einen langen Tod. Thrall kehrt zu Carines Beerdigung zurück,nur aber um zum Maelstrom zu reisen und mit dem Irdenen Ring die Elemente zuberuhigen.Doch Todesschwinge zerreisst die Welt. Cataclysm Da Thrall nun dabei ist eine zerstörte Welt zu heilen bleibt Garrosh Kriegshäuptling, er legt einen agressiveren Führungsstil als sein Vorgänger zu Tage.Er greift das Eschental und das Steinkrallengebirge massiv an und kann weite Teile erobern,doch er hat seine Defensive vernchlässigt,die Allianz erobert Teile des Brachlands. Ebenfalls geht er härter mit den anderen Völkern der Horde um,Trolle und Tauren werden wie die neuen der Horde, die Goblins,in Slums gepackt.Die Verlassenen hassen Garrosh weil er Sylvanas offen angreift und ihr Befehle gibt. Eine weitere Offensive im Eschental wird trotz Magnatauren von Varian Wrynn und den Worgen neidergeschlagen,Garrosh währe sogar fast von ihm getötet worden. Kultur left|thumbDie Orcs haben eine von der Jagd,den Schamanen und dem Krieg gezeichnete Kultur, aber auch die Hexer haben ihre Spuren hinterlassen.Die Clans leben nun geeint in den Städten und Siedlungen der Orcs. Dennoch haben sie sich viel von ihrem alten Lebenstil erhalten. Die Familien der Orcs leben deshalb in relativer Sicherheit. Die Orcs sind eine monogame Rasse.Sie heiraten nicht, sondern erwählen in einem Ritual einander.Die Kinder werden von Eltern und Großeltern aufgezogen.Lange Jahre gab es kaum Kinder in der Horde, sie wurden mit Hilfe von dunkler Magie erwachsen gemacht, in Folge der Knappheit von Nahrung auf Draenor und den drei großen Kriegen hatten die Orcs keine Zeit und Energie gehabt viele Kinder zu haben. Was aber nicht heißt das Orcs keine liebenden Eltern sind, schon früh geben sie ihnen ihr Wissen in Ritualen und Techniken weiter.Auch gibt es Waffen und Rüstungen die nur innerhalb der Familie vereerbt werden.Einige Familien haben so viel bestimmtes Wissen angehäuft das Kinder meist den selben Beruf wie ihre Eltern annehmen. Ihre Reittiere und Begleiter,die Wölfe, gehören auch zur Familie.Sie beschützen die Orcs, und die Orcs ernähren und schützen sie,die Wölfe bekommen ihre Welpen in den Familien der Orcs und die Grünhäute beschützen sie vor ihren natürlichen Feinde. Der Wolf thumbNeben ihrem Nutzen als Kampf und Reittiere haben die Wölfe einen großen Symbolcharakter bei den Orcs.Sie haben nähmlich viele gemeinsame Eigenschaften: sie sind wilde, zähe Kämpfer die ihre Familie beschützen.Ferner trägt der Clan aus dem die Erlösung kam, der Frostwolfclan, einen Wolf als Kennzeichen. Bauweise Im Vergleich zu Elfen oder Menschen haben die Orcs eine recht "rustikale" Bauweise.Unter Thrall lebten die Orcs in Lehmhütten,gestärkt mit Holz und Leder.Zur Abwehr trugen diese Metallstacheln auf den Dächern.Nach Garroshs Machtübernahme und Todesschwinges Angriffen haben die Orcs die verhasste Bauweise der ersten Horde wieder übernommen,Metallern,Hart und ungemütlich. In den meisten Orcwohnungen gibt es Fackeln oder Feuer, denn auch wenn sie es nicht zugeben,Orcs hassen die Kälte. Als Einrichtungsgegenstände dienen Waffen und Jagdtropähen.Der Bausstil der Orcs ist einfach und robust,deshalb wird dieser Stil bei den meisten Außenposten und Siedlungen übernommen. Glauben left|thumbNach Jahren unter der Herrschaft des Schattenrates sind die Orcs wieder zu den Schamanen zurückgekehrt.Der Weg und der Wille der Ahnen und Geister bestimmt wieder ihr Leben.Auch halten sie wieder ihre alten Gebräuche,angepasst an Azeroth, ab. Ebenfalls wichtig ist die Verehrung von Helden sei es nun die Bennenug großer Städte, oder in einem Lok'vadnod, die größte Ehre für einen Orc. Hirachie Die Orcs haben eine recht eingenwillige Führung, nicht ein Bürgermeister,Magistrat oder Graf übernimmt die Führung einer Stadt oder Siedlung,sondern meist ein hohes oder mittelhohes Mitglied der Armee.Als dessen Berater dient ein Schamane.Ihnen folgen die Soldaten und anderwertigen Kämpfer vor Ort.An unterster Stelle stehen natürlich die Handwerker und Peons.Die noch übrigen verhassten Hexenmeister müssen außer Ort bleiben.Unangefochten an der Spitze steht natürlich der Kriegshäuptling,dieser wird von den erfahrensten und mächtigsten Millitärs und Schamanen unterstüzt. Der Kodex der Krieger thumbDie Orcs haben einen eigenen Lebenskodex, sie streben ein ehrenwertes Leben an, das möglichst auf dem Schlachtfeld endet.Nach den Erfahrungen unter dem EInfluss der Dämonen haben sie geschworen nie wieder Unbewaffnete zu überfallen und schutzlose Siedlungen zu verschonen.Frauen,Alte und Kinder sind deshalb zu verschonen. Verbrechen gegen diese Regeln werden mit der Todesstrafe oder dem Exil geandet.Ist ein Orc alt erwartet man von ihm das er bald im Kampf stirbt, ein Tod in Folge von Altersschwäche ist eine Schande.Orcs wie Mutter Kashur haben sich von der Natur(in ihrem Fall Spalthufe) töten lassen.Der Selbstmord ist verboten,man erwartet aber von Krüppeln das sie ihrem Leben einem Ende setzen. Sollte man einen sterbenden Feind finden wird erwartet das er im Falle eines ehrenhaften Kampfes seinem Leben umgehend beendet.Sollte das nicht so sein,lässt man ihn langsam sterben. Aussehen Die Orcs sind schon von Natur aus geborene Krieger, sie sind groß und dabei sehr muskolöß und kräftig thumb|343px gebaut.Sie haben eine grüne Haut und rote Augen,das sind aber die Überreste der Verderbnis durch die Legion.Bis sich das zurückentwickelt werden noch Genarationen vergehen. Orcs werden bis zu 2 Meter groß und bis zu Hundert Kilo schwer.Sie haben alliabreite Unterkiefer aus denen Hauer hervorstehen.Wie ihre Männer sind auch die Frauen sehr mächtig gebaut, weshalb manche Rassen glauben das es keine Frauen gibt und/oder Witze darüber machen. Blaue Augen unter den Orcs sind selten,Thrall gehört zu jenen die solche Augen haben, weswegen man blauäugigen Orcs großes prophezeit. Mag'har Die Mag'har sind die natürlichen,unverdorbenen Orcs von Draenor.Sie haben braune Haut und braune oder gar grüne Augen. Chaosorcs Die Chaosorcs sind die Vorstufe der Höllenorcs, sie gleichen normalen Orcs, haben aber Rote Haut und gelb glühende Augen. Teufelsorcs Diese Höllenorcs sind ganz und gar von Dämonen verdorben.Sie haben rote Haut und Augen,sie beginnen schon zu mutieren,ihnen wachsen Dämonen-artige Schuppen und Hauer, ebenfalls haben sie Stachel auf dem Rücken. Verbündete Interessanterweise sind Orcs mit vielen ihrer ehemaligen Feinde verbündet, Oger,Blutelfen und Verlassene.Durch das Versprechen gegen die Gronns zu kämpfen haben die Oger sich angeschlossen.Die verschiedenen Trollrassen schlossen sich wie den Tauren aus Dank für Hilfe und Beistand den Orcs an.Lediglich die Verlassnen und Blutelfen sehen in den Orcs primitive Zweckverbündete,dazu misstrauen die spirituellen Völker diesen Untoten und Teufelsmagienutzern. Wichtige Clans *Frostwolfclan *Kriegshymnenclan *Clan der Zerschmetterten Hand *Knochenmalmerclan *Drachenmalclan *Schwarzfelsclan *Schattenhammerclan *Black Tooth Grin Clan Bekannte Orcs Kategorie:Volk Kategorie:Orcs Kategorie:Horde